leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aria (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Aria |jname=エル |tmname=Elle |image=Aria anime.png |size=250px |region=Kalos |caption=Aria |gender=Female |anime=yes |colors=yes |eyes=Red |hair=Red |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |epnum=XY021 |epname=A Pokévision of Things to Come! |enva=Lindsay Sheppard (XY047-XY090) Eileen Stevens (XY105-present) |java=Marina Inoue |}} Aria (Japanese: エル Elle) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is the reigning and a rival of . History Aria debuted in A Pokévision of Things to Come!, albeit only in a Pokévision video. She was shown to be well known in the Kalos region, with her videos often making it in the top 10 most viewed videos. Her first place video was watched by and and inspired to make a Pokévision video herself. She reappeared in a flashback in Day Three Blockbusters!, where recalled how Aria had switched from simply making Pokévision videos to being a Pokémon Performer, although she said Aria still makes Pokévision videos specially for her fans. Aria had won multiple Pokémon Showcases, and entered the Master Class. She was able to win the Master Class tournament with her , gaining herself the title of Kalos Queen. She physically debuted in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, where she gave an exhibition performance at the Showcase Rookie Class, which was watched by , , and Shauna. The performance consisted of her Braixen first showing off her moves. Afterwards Aria and Braixen proceeded to toss Braixen's branch back and forth. She had Braixen finish the performance with a . She appeared in a flashback in A Race for Home! when Serena remembered her performance at the Lagoon Showcase while for her debut. Aria reappeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, wearing a disguise and using the pseudonym Ariana (Japanese: エレーナ Elena) to get away from the attention of the press and her fans. She confronted Serena while she was standing alone in deep thought and told her that girls should always smile as that is what makes their beauty shine through. She then complimented Serena for her smile being "the most joyful of them all". Later, Aria had a Double Battle with Serena. She used her and against Serena's Fennekin and , and evolved into during their battle. However, Aria was called off and she parted ways with Serena, leaving their battle unfinished. The next day, she was seen in a video performing in a Showcase and Serena realized the girl she met the day before was Aria. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Aria and her Pokémon watched Serena compete in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. Her next appearance was in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where she appeared on TV delivering a performance with her Delphox and Aromatisse. In Party Dancecapades!, Aria attended a dance party hosted by Monsieur Pierre. She was Pierre's dance partner. As the guest of honor, Aria led the , opening the dancing for the other Performers and their partners. When they all started changing partners, Aria had a dance with . In Master Class is in Session!, Aria attended the Showcase Master Class as she was required to defend her title. As the reigning Kalos Queen, she was guaranteed a spot in the finals. In Performing a Pathway to the Future!, after Serena defeated and Jessilee in the semifinals, the two competed for the title of Kalos Queen. Aria delivered a performance that entranced the crowd and easily won, retaining her title. Afterwards, both Aria and Serena declared themselves as friendly rivals. Character Aria's character can be easily described as joyful, energetic, and cheerful. Whenever she performs, she strives to make the people watching her smile. She knows how to motivate and inspire people, and these personality traits coupled with her performing skills led to her success in Pokémon Showcases. Before being crowned , Aria was mentored by Palermo. It was revealed in Party Dancecapades! that the two have a close relationship, with Aria calling Palermo her master. The two keep in touch and talk about promising and talented Performers. Pokémon This listing is of Aria's known in the : is Aria's first known Pokémon. Aria has been shown to own Delphox ever since it was a and she was still a Pokémon Performer in training. She first appeared as a Fennekin in a Pokévision video in A Pokévision of Things to Come!. In Day Three Blockbusters!, she was revealed to have evolved into a . She appeared in the flesh for the first time in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!, where she and her Trainer gave an exhibition performance at the Lagoon Town Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. She reappeared as a Delphox in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, where she battled alongside Aromatisse against Serena's Braixen and .}} is Aria's second known Pokémon. It first appeared in Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, where it battled alongside Delphox against Serena's Braixen and . It reappeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where it watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase along with its Trainer and Delphox. It appeared again in Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, where it was shown in a video, performing alongside its Trainer and Delphox in a Pokémon Showcase. In Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Aromatisse preformed in the final round of the Gloire City Showcase Master Class, defending Aria's title from Serena. During the performance Aromatisse used multiple Reflects that lay flat and moved around the stage. Aromatisse's known moves are and .}} first appeared in Performing a Pathway to the Future!, where it was used in the final round of the Gloire City Master Class Pokémon Showcase along with Delphox and Aromatisse. It combined its Psybeam attack with Delphox's Mystical Fire and then flew Aria across the stage. Its performance was well-received by the audience and helped Aria win enough votes to keep the title of . It has the Meadow Pattern. Vivillon's only known move is .}} Showcases Princess Keys obtained This listing is of the s Aria has obtained: * At least three Princess Keys (prior to Day Three Blockbusters!) Master Class ranking Aria has achieved the following ranking in Master Class tournaments: * Unknown Showcase - Winner (prior to Day Three Blockbusters!) * Showcase - Winner (Performing a Pathway to the Future!) Outfits Aria and Pierre.png|Aria's ball gown File:Aria Master Class.png|Aria's Master Class outfit Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=井上麻里奈 Marina Inoue |en=Lindsay Sheppard (XY047-XY090) Eileen Stevens (XY105-present) |fi=Katja Sirkiä (XY047-XY090) Heljä Heikkinen (XY105-present) |he=עדי בר לב Adi Bar Lev |it=Ludovica De Caro (XY047-XY090) Unknown (XY105-present) |pl=Marta Dobecka |es_la=Circe Luna (XY047) Nycolle González (XY064-present) |es_eu=Pilar Aguado (XY047) Ana de Castro (XY064-present)}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Female characters Category:Anime characters Category:Performers de:Arie es:Aria fr:Aria it:Aria (anime) ja:エル zh:爱儿